Making a difference
by Aryaofelvenkin
Summary: Haldir/OC. An exordinary girl...A red clad warden...Could she save him from his fate? Or would she perish together with the person she loves?


Disclaimer: The world of Lord of the Rings does not belong to me, I'm only temporarily borrowing it. The OC and other future characters are mine though. Enjoy.

**Making a difference**

**Chapter One**

Pre Lord of the Rings

The sky was the pale egg blue of the stillness before dawn. A fine mist swirled around his ankles as he waded through the knee deep grass, obscuring the thick trunks of the great mellyrn trees till they were but blurred shapes.

Aragon had his sword in his right hand and a torch in his left. By his side, his companion drew and notched an arrow in his long bow, ready for any danger. Cautiously, they crept forward.

Suddenly, the mist before them parted to reveal the band of orcs they were tracking. Instantly, they sprung into action, twisting and slashing with their weapons, hacking their way in the mess. The band had traveled from the Misty Mountains, no one knows why, only that they kept coming and even though most of them died under the arrows of the Wardens of Lothlorien, they still kept coming.

The outer edges of the Lothlorien had been emptied and most of the elves were inside the perimeter of the Golden city. Haldir and his wardens had their hands full just trying to push them beyond the river Nimrodel. Aragon was passing through the realm on one of his forages as a Ranger and stopped to help. Legolas was on a diplomatic trip from Mirkwood and was lending a helping hand too. Since they were both skilled warriors, they were placed on the western border of Lothlorien, facing the Misty Mountains. There was certainly no shortage of adventure.

"Estel, watch out!" Legolas yelled, even as he beheaded an orc and sank his blade into another.

Aragon ducked under a swinging sword aimed at his head and drove the hilt of his sword into the orcs neck. The orc went down without a sound.

"Stop trying to confuse me, you confounding elf," Aragon grumbled.

"You should be more grateful, mellon nin," Legolas replied in an amused voice. (my friend)

"Grateful? What have I to be grateful for?" Aragon said, feigning puzzlement and grinning.

Legolas was spared an answer as he stabbed another orc and ducking an ill-aimed arrow that took out the orc instead. Together, they dispatched the last few orcs and wiped their blades before sheathing them. Then mounting their mounts, they continued their patrol, arguing with the familiarity of old friends. The morning had just started.

Haldir was waiting for them when they got back from their month long patrol. They dismounted and greeted Haldir with a friendly shoulder grip.

"Mae govannen, Prince Legolas and Lord Estel. Glad I am to see you hale and healthy. Too much blood has been shed already. A few of our wardens have fallen defending the northern borders." Haldir said with a sad shake of his head. (well met)

This was bad news and Legolas and Aragon's faces were grim. Elves seldom have children and with the darkness approaching, elflings were a rare sight indeed. The lost of fine warriors was a few too many.

"Forgive me, you must be weary. Talans have been prepared." He added: "Legolas, there's a messenger for you. He is waiting in you quarters. It's from your father."

When Legolas finally arrived at his talan, he found his long time friend, Adolphe waiting impatiently in a chair. He leaped to his feet at the sound of the door opening and placed a fist over his heart while bowing in traditional greeting of the Prince of Mirkwood. Then, Legolas stepped forward and pulled him into a friendly hug.

"How are you faring, my friend? It's been a while. What did my father send you for?"

"Your father was getting worried and sent me to check up on you, knowing your knack for getting into trouble." Adolphe said with a grin.

"He worries too much, but this time he has hit the nail on the head. Orcs have been invading Lothlorien, however, it does not seem like they were here to kill and plunder, instead, they seem to be running away from something. Still, they have attacked the border guard and we can't risk orcs running free in Lothlorien. Haldir, the March warden, had ordered them to be killed or driven out, and since I just happened to be here, I couldn't sit here and do nothing, so I decided to have some fun." Legolas replied with a shrug.

"Your account was most interesting; I wonder what your father would make of it."

"Oh, he'll most probably moan about for a while and order me to help out, which is exactly what I'm doing anyway. You know how he is." Legolas said, yawning.

"My apologies, you must be tired. May I take my leave?"

"I'll see you tomorrow,_Námarië_ Adolphe." (farewell)

"Rest well, Legolas"

After Adolphe had gone, Legolas took off his leather jerkin and boots before falling upon his bed and into the trace-like state of elfin dreams.

Unknown to him, the door to his talan edged open noiselessly and a slim figure slipped in. The person picked up his soiled clothing and gently covered Legolas's weary body with a blanket. She stood there; just gazing at his face before departing just as silently as she had came in. She thought that Legolas wouldn't feel her presence, but she had underestimated the battle hardened warrior. Legolas sat up in bed after her footsteps had faded away. He looked at the closed door, a brooding graze in his eyes, yet a hint of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Jasmine sighed as she scrubbed at Legolas's shirt. So dirty, what did he do to it? Every time she managed to clean it, it would come back all muddy and sweaty again. Stopping washing for a moment, she inspected a long tear in the sleeve. Clucking her tongue, she made a mental note to mend it before giving it back to Legolas. After rinsing the last shirt, she gathered the rest of the linens to dry. Standing up, she felt her back pop and the pent up ache fading away. She was used to it; after all she was a maid and had spent her years learning about chores and the skill of keeping a house. Adopted into Caras Galadhon at a young age, it was all she knew and she did not mind the labor, especially since she was doing Prince Legolas chores on her own accord.

"Hey Jasmine, are you done yet? You still have to do Lady Anieya's ball gown. Oh, and don't forget to tidy up Lord Celeborn's study," called Rosetta, a fellow maid. She was one of Jasmine's only friends due to her lowly status. Rosetta was not an elf, in fact, she was not human either, she was a changeling, which means that she was short, stout and full of energy. She was an excellent cook and often helped out in the kitchen, resulting in Jasmine doing most of her chores for her. Jasmine smiled. Rosetta reminded her of a round and fat pumpkin, always bustling here and there. She was vibrant with life and in a way she was like the mother Jasmine had always needed as she was growing up.

"I'm almost done! Save me some supper will you? Lady Anieya wanted me to fill in as her handmaiden and serve her during tonight's midsummer festivals. She'll probably want me to stand by her side till the feast is over, then, I'm supposed to note her valuables while she gets invited to dances and such. You know, the usual." Jasmine replied with a shrug and a smile.

"Lucky you, having a good time while poor me have to slave to feed an entire population of unsatisfied elves. How fair is that? And elves were supposed to be all perfect too!" Rosetta exclaimed indignantly. Jasmine just laughed and continued hanging out the washing.

When she was done, she untied her apron and headed towards Lord Celeborn's study, a dust rag in one hand and a pail of water in another. It only took her an hour to finish cleaning Lord Celeborn's study. He was a very neat person and she only went there as a precaution and out of habit. Just as she was leaving, Lord Celeborn came strode in with a book under one arm and a plate of food in another. Jasmine stepped aside and curtseyed before picking up her pail. She was stopped by the sound of Celeborn's voice.

"Are you going to the midsummer festival later?"

"Yes milord," came the meek reply.

"Good, my wife was asking about it just now, she seemed quite urgent about it." Celeborn said with a raised eyebrow, as if she would know why the Lady of Caras Galadhon would be interested in the affairs of a lowly maid.

"Oh, thank you for your concern milord. If you'll excuse me I'll take my leave now."

"You may go."

On the way to her talan, Jasmine pondered over the same questions that had puzzled Lord Celeborn. Why would Lady Galadriel care about her, after all the only time she had talked to her all these years was when she was first brought into the city by the March Warden, Haldir. At that time, she had only been 20 years old, a young child by elfin standards. She was crying and terribly afraid, afraid that those nasty brutes that had killed her mother would come after her too, afraid to be alone; afraid of everything it seemed at that time. Lady Galadriel had taken her onto her lap and hugged her tight. It had been like having her mother back again. Slowly, she had stopped crying and settled into an exhausted sleep.

Jasmine smiled at that memory. After that she had woke up with Rosetta and Rosetta had taken care of her all these years. That was the extend of interaction between Lady Galadriel and her, so what could she want? Jasmine shook her head and pushed the thought to the back of her mind. That was plenty to do and not enough time to do with them without worrying about such small things. Lady Galadriel would tell her when she needs to know.

The feast has begun. Jasmine stood beside Lady Anieya as her lady in waiting, ready to serve her every need. Since, Jasmine did not have an appropriate gown, Lady Anieya had lend her a silky red gown that set off her golden tresses and matched Lady Anieya's own pale yellow dress. Jasmine looked at the fine spread on the table and signed. She would not be able to eat until late at night, after the dancing, but she knew that already when she took the job, so she couldn't really complain.

The clearing where the feast was held was surrounded by tall apple trees and the apple blossoms scented the air in dizzy waves. Glowing lamps hung on the trees bathing the clearing with a pale white light that seemed to have a dream like quality. Music played softly in the background. Jasmine closed her eyes reveling in the peace and tranquility of the evening. She opened her eyes and let it stray to the high table where the Lord and the Lady as well as the more important figures were sitting including Haldir. Legolas was there, he was talking to a dark-haired young man, Aragon, if her memory was correct. Legolas was dressed from head to toe in silver. He looked every inch of his royal heritage with a thin silver band depicting his status. Jasmine studied his profile, admiring his noble features. She was distracted by Lady Anieya, who had asked for another glass of wine.

The music changed and some of the tables were remove in favour of creating a dance floor in the middle of the clearing. Couples were already up, swaying to the music. Lady Anieya was sweep away by an ellon and Jasmine was left standing by an empty sit. Suddenly, a soft voice sounded in her head.

"Jasmine, would you please come to the high table? I would like to speak to you in person."

It was the Lady Galadriel! Dumbfounded, Jasmine did as she was instructed and walked to the high table, then in front of the Lady Galadriel, she curtseyed and said: " Lady Galadriel, how might I be of service?"

At the sound of her voice, Legolas stopped his conversation and looked up. As Lady Galadriel answered, his curiosity was perked and he listened carefully.

"Jasmine, it is good to see you again. You are well I trust?" At Jasmine's nod, she continued: "I have a proposition for you. How would like to come and be my apprentice? A handmaiden if you like. I have observed you closely for more than half a century now and I have found that you have the potential to soar. I hope that you would consider that of what I have said and make your choice wisely." Lady Galadriel said.

Jasmine was bewildered by this sudden turn of events. She had never considered that she would be ever be anything more than a servant, but now, a whole new road has been unlocked in front of her eyes and she was understandably confused. It must have shown on her face as Lady Galadriel said kindly: "Don't worry about now, go home and sleep on it and tomorrow, you will have your answer. Come to me at noon, I have something I would like to show you."

"Thank you milady, May I take my leave?"

"Go child, I'll see you on the morrow."

Jasmine just curtseyed again and left.

Legolas sat there, pondering upon the conversation he had just overheard. What so special about this Jasmine? She looked so normal, what did she do, to inspire Lady Galadriel's attention. Little did he know that Jasmine was the one that had been taking care of his every need, ever since he had come to Lothlorien. She was the one who had cleaned his talan, wash his clothes; prepare his food and weapons every time he came back from a long patrol. She was the one who had stayed by his side to care for him when he was injured by a poison arrow of the orcs. He was feverish and did not recognize her. She always did her job so silently and well that Legolas had only managed to catch glimpses of her very time she did her chores. But her voice was so familiar, so soothing. He remembered this voice singing to him while he was sick and in pain, always comforting, taking away the fears and pain.

Making up his mind, he got up to talk to Jasmine, but unfortunately, he was immediately cornered by some very irritating ellith that seemed to dog his every footstep in hopes of catching his eye. As he got whisked away to the dance floor, he saw Haldir having the same difficulties as he. He stifled a laugh and continued his dance; hopefully this one wouldn't last long.

Haldir was irked. He had tried his best to get away from those foolish ellith and their sharp tongues, but still they plagued him in large annoying swamps. As he swung each elleth round the dance floor, his eyes never cease to look of a way of escaping this torture. Finally, his eyes landed on an approaching figure and he quickly excused himself from the tangle.

"Rumil, am I glad to see you!"

"What has gotten my unshakable elder brother such a scare?" Rumil replied in mirth.

Haldir gave him a look and said composedly, "I need to talk to Jasmine, would you be so kind to offer your help in distracting some very attractive elliths?"

Rumil's eyes lit up and he gave a bow with a flourish "Certainly my good brother, it would be a pleasure. But you owe me one!"

Haldir just raised an eyebrow and strode away.

He caught Jasmine just as she was about to enter her talan. Jasmine looked up in surprise, she was certain that she had seen him on the dance floor.

"Jasmine, may I have a moment?"

"Of course, come in. I'll have the fire up in a minute." Jasmine opened her door and invited Haldir in. She then went to the fire place and started building up the fire. However, her mind was churning with thoughts and she did not hear Haldir call her name. Suddenly, a hand on her shoulder startled her out of her thoughts.

"Are you alright? You look a little distracted. Has something happened?" Haldir asked.

Jasmine shook her head, smiling at the concern evident in Haldir's voice. "Nothing much, it's just that Lady Galadriel has asked me to be her apprentice and I don't know if it is such a good idea. I am not the best nor the worst and I'm afraid wither or not I would live up to Lady Galadriel's expectations." Jasmine sighed and wrapped her arms around her knees; her eyes reflected the light of the dancing flames.

Haldir gentle sat behind her and wrap his arms around her, giving her comfort. "Don't worry, you have potential, or else the Lady would not put you in such as state. You are not as bad as you think and you really are something special. Don't doubt yourself, have faith, follow your heart. It will tell you what to do."

Jasmine nodded and smiled, leaning back into Haldir's warmth. He was kind to her, ever since he found her in the burn out village on the outskirts of Lothlorien. She trusted him completely and relaxed as he worked on her muscles that she had unconsciously tensed in her anxiety. Shortly, she fell asleep. Haldir carried her into her bedroom and tucked her into bed, like a small child and returned to his own talan, his thought hidden behind an emotionless mask.

It was winter. Great flakes of powdery snow swirled in the frigid wind that roamed through the leafy boughs of Lothlorien. Heaps of glittering ice crystals gathered in drifts against the trunks of the Myllern trees and against the few cabins that lie scattered among the ancient giants. Further into the woods, the snow slowly began to disappear until there was not a single lonely flake to dull the brilliant gold of Lothlorien. Amid the strong branches, flets, talans and walkways blended in perfectly with the surroundings so that only a trained eye could pick them out.

Jasmine had begun tutelage under the Lady for almost twenty years. Those twenty years had passed like a scent on the breeze, swiftly, yet memorably. Jasmine was happy. She felt like she had stepped from an unassuming darkness into light, and she loved every minute of it. Her days were spent with Lady Galadriel, learning to widen her mind, to spin a material so fine that it would take on the hue of its environment, to bake the miraculous marvel that is the elvish way bread, lembas, just to name a few. Her nights were spent buried in scrolls and books that recorded much lore from days of old. She also had a new teacher, Haldir, who was training her in the arts of defense and healing, for he had the gift to relieve pain and thus was more than just a warrior, but a healer too. Legolas had returned to Mirkwood and Aragon was long gone on another of his long treks into the wilderness as soon as orcs no longer dared to enter Lothlorien.

Jasmine had also moved to a talan closer to the one where the Lord and Lady lived. One of her duties was to tend to the garden where Galadriel loved to visit and it was there that she was always happiest. One could always spot her there merely by looking for a flash of gold amid the colourful flowers. Jasmine has changed much from the quiet and shy elleth that she was twenty years ago. She has improved in her abilities to sense what others feel and she was a much happier person. She has made many friends amongst those under the Lady's tutelage and many a times, she would laugh out loud with unbidden joy, which was sweet to the ear and warmth to the heart. She blossomed and it seems that though she was not the fairest, she was indeed the loveliest in spirit and mind.

Even though it was unusual that an elleth learn to battle, Jasmine managed to prove custom wrong. She excelled in her skill with the bow and arrow, and was pretty well trained in usage of the elven short sword. But her favorite was fighting bare handed. Now the elven way of wrestling differs greatly with the practice of men. It was the hardest and deadliest form of attack for it does not only require great stamina and strength, but also patience and an alert mind. Elves love nature and by close observations of the birds, the animals that roam the land and of course the great trees, they have created the art of what they call harmony. Jasmine was one of the best in this art, second only to Haldir, her teacher. Jasmine could strike quick as a cat, stalk as silently as a breeze and stand so still that you could not see her even if you stand but an inch from her.

Jasmine was no longer a lowly servant, she was a proper lady, no, more than a lady, for she was a warrior, a scholar… and she was Jasmine. But sometimes when she was on patrol and the breeze would bring the smell of far away grasslands or towering mountains and Jasmine would catch herself longing to explore beyond the borders of Lothlorien. Then, she would dismiss it to the back of her mind for she was happy here and a part of her wanted this to last forever. Lady Galadriel watched her and knew that the call of adventure was beckoning to Jasmine. She signed. Jasmine was like a daughter to her and sometimes it was hard to let your children go.

Thus, it was that one day; Lady Galadriel summoned Jasmine to her side and told her that she was to go beyond the golden woods to gather information about the doings of men, elf and dwarves and bring them to add to the archive in Lothlorien.

"It has been many years since the last warrior-scholar had gone out as Lothlorien's eyes and ears. Our archive needs some newer records and there's no one better for the job than you, little one. I would send another but there is none that I can spare. Jasmine, your supplies have been prepared for you, but if you should feel uncomfortable, you may decline."

"Nay, milady. I feel great honour to be chosen for such a task, and I shall not yet you down. I would leave on the morrow, though I feel sad that we would be parted." Jasmine said her eyes bright.

Lady Galadriel nodded her head and smiled. "Go to your talan then, you have much to do."

Jasmine curtseyed and ran off. Her heart was pounding at the thought that soon she would be able to see the world for herself, but at the same time, she would miss Lothlorien and all her friends, especially Haldir.

Jasmine clutched her pack as she walked down the steps of her talan. She was nervous and not only a little scared. A hand rested on her shoulder and she turned to see Haldir looking at her with a twinkle in his eyes. "Good morning Jasmine, I see that you're all ready for your quest."

"Good morning to you, Haldir." Jasmine said, trying for a smile and failing. Haldir looked at her quivering lips and frowned. He turned her to face him and cupped her chin while looking straight into her eyes.

"Jasmine, you don't have to hide from me you know? Are you afraid?"

When Jasmine nodded affirmative, Haldir signed and placed his hands on her shoulders in a comforting gesture. "Everyone has the right to fear the unknown, and that's what you are doing now. But let me tell you something, do you know what makes a person brave? It is not that they do not feel afraid, but that they still went ahead with what they needed to do even when they were afraid. You need to overcome this fear, not to banish it, but to use it to give strength to do what you have to. Jasmine, you have always been strong, now you have to learn to be stronger and independent. I have faith you."

At his words, the huge boulder on Jasmine's heart lifted and she could breathe again. "Thank you Haldir, I will." She turned to go, but Haldir held her back.

"I have something for you. I know you have no bow and arrows to call your own and you are borrowing a set from the armoury, so I have decided to give you this." Upon saying that, Haldir brought forth an elvish longbow, measuring as high as Haldir himself and weighing 11 pounds. It was made of wood sung form a yew tree by Lady Galadriel and it had to power to take out an enemy at the range of 6 -8 miles in the hands of an expert. But what made Jasmine gasp were not those. It was the fact that this bow belonged to Haldir. It has been his companion for years and was one of his most treasured possessions.

"I can't possibly take that! It's your bow; you told me yourself how much it meant to you. You can't just give it to me like that!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"That's exactly why I'm giving it to you. You might be gone for a long time, as long as a hundred years even. This is something to protect you and to remind you that you have a home here in Caras Galadhon and you would be missed. Just so you know, it was not only my idea. It was Rumil and Orophin's too."

Rumil and Orophin were Haldir's brothers and they too were friends of Jasmine. Jasmine was touched. She accepted the bow and quiver for it would be rude not to. Laying her palms on the smooth wood, she inspected every inch of it and saw that it was in perfect condition. Turning her graze to Haldir, she smiled and whispered, "Thank you." And that was enough. Haldir nodded and began leading her to the stables. Just than, a brown haired figure crashed into Jasmine, knocking the wind out of her. It was Rosetta. She was laden down with plenty of bags and odd looking sacks.

"Jasmine! Where do you think you are going! How come you're going all alone! Why didn't you say goodbye! What, already forgetting about little old me? Look at you, how are you going to survive with so little things! Thank Valar I have prepared food and clothing for you…" Rosetta scolded as she set down her burden and begun transferring them into Jasmine's arms.

Jasmine smiled fondly at her and Haldir looked bemused as the pile of sacks in Jasmine arms grew and grew. Finally, Jasmine could take it no longer and simply let the sacks fall to the ground. She reached out and hugged Rosetta, committing to memory the warmth and love Rosetta always gave her. "Don't worry Rosetta, I'll be fine. I'll be back before you know it."

Rosetta sniffed and smoothed away imaginary dust from Jasmine's clothes. "You be good you hear! I want you safe and sound in front of me with nary a wound on you." Then, she reached up and cupped her face tenderly, "I'll miss you, Jasmine."

Jasmine suppressed the tears that threatened to fall and said, "I'll miss you too… I promise to bring you something all the way from the Shire, okay?"

Haldir interrupted with a slight cough. "Good morning my Lord, my Lady." Jasmine spun around to see Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn walking towards them. She quickly greeted them respectfully. Lady Galadriel nodded her head and smiled.

"Jasmine, come let us take a walk before you leave. I have a gift for you."

Jasmine took lady Galadriel's offered hand and followed her to a small clearing. There, the elanor blossoms carpeted the ground in the softest white and a ring of mallorn trees guarded it with their beautiful grey trucks and silver leaves. Jasmine stood still and closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the coy scent of the flowers. When she opened her eyes, she found that she was no longer in Lothlorien, but in the middle of stone courtyard, surrounded by tall pillars and men and women walking about. Turning her head, she found Lady Galadriel by her side, glowing softly and translucent. When she looked at herself, she found that she too was insubstantial. Alarmed, she glanced quickly at Lady Galadriel.

"You are in a vision, Jasmine. Whether it is one of the present, past or future, I cannot say."

Jasmine slowly nodded, but suddenly, she heard the sound of a horn, loud and clear. In a flash, she saw Legolas and Aragon running into the courtyard to stand beside a regal-bearing man. The thought came unbidden to her: This was Rohan and its people was about to face one of the hardest battle of their lifes. Jasmine didn't have time to ponder this information, as Haldir and an army of elvish archers marched into view. Jasmine ran forward and stood in front of Haldir. "Haldir! Why are you here? Haldir…" Then, revelation struck her. She looked towards Lady Galadriel. "He is part of this vision, isn't he?" she whispered.

Now the scene had changed. And she was standing on the battlements, watching an army of orcs throw their challenge to the defending men and elves in Helm's deep. It was raining, but Jasmine noticed that she wasn't wet. Haldir was standing in front of her, the rain dripping off the silken strands of his hair, his red clock was soaked and water dripped down his armor. He was staring intently at the orcs, his emotions hidden behind his mask of calm. Jasmine could feel the tension strumming through the air, so thick that a knife couldn't cut through it. She wanted to shout, but there was a stillness that silenced her. Jasmine could only watch as the scene unfolded in front of her. The battle started with an ill-timed arrow and soon confusion reigned all around her.

To her horror, she saw how the helm's dike was breached by a huge explosion, how Aragon order all to retreat. How Haldir tried to rally the elves to fall back, and how he was injured by that orc blade. Jasmine could feel his pain as her own, his bewilderment as hers. She knew as Haldir did the moment the sharp blade sliced into his flesh and through his armor. She died in that moment and yet she still breathed, her heart still beat.

Jasmine drew in a gasp of grieve, doubling over as body-shaking spasms wreaked her body. She did not notice that she was once more back at the clearing, nor that Lady Galadriel was rocking her in her arms, murmuring words of comfort. Slowly her tears abated and she grew aware of the cool grass beneath her feet and the caressing breeze on her face. She looked up into the Lady's eyes and whispered, "Is Haldir going to die?"

Lady Galadriel gazed at her small upturned face, full of trust and tears and love. "It depends, sweet one."

"On what?"

"You have been given this vision for a reason. You were trusted with the knowledge of Haldir probable death, what are you going to do about it? Will you stand by and watch Haldir die like you did in the vision?" Lady Galadriel asked.

"I will not! I cannot! Tell me what to do Lady!" Jasmine implored pleadingly. "What can such an insignificant person like me do?"

Galadriel saw the black tide of despair threatened to engulf Jasmine, so she gently placed her finders under Jasmine tear-stained chin and lifted her head until she could gaze into Jasmine's eyes. Smiling, she said, "Even the smallest person can change the fate of the world much less the life of a person. Have faith in yourself, you know what to do."

Jasmine took heart from her words and she found that she knew what she had to do. She had to find out who was it that sent that army. She could not just let Haldir die. The mere thought that Haldir might die was a stab in her heart. She couldn't imagine being without his comforting presence, after all he had always been there since the moment he had scoped her up in his strong arms when she was but a child. Having made up her mind, she smiled and wiped away her tears. "I am ready Lady Galadriel."

"Alright, it's time for you to set of; Haldir would see you to the border. May the love from Lothlorien travel with you always."

Jasmine made her way back to the stables, where she found Haldir and some of her friends waiting for her. After a teary good bye, she mounted her elven horse and rode off, never looking back.

Two days later, Jasmine and Haldir had arrived at the southern border. Jasmine looked at the breath-taking sunrise and signed. For so long she had dreamed to be free and just to wonder the land, gazing at the beauty that was Arda. Now, the time has come, but she found that she was hard pressed to leave, especially the ellon by her side.

Jasmine turned to look at him. His eyes were watching her with concern. Jasmine felt her resolve strengthen. She will not fail in her quest. Haldir reached out to hold her hand, and they sat on their horses, just looking at the horizon.

At long last, Haldir broke the silence. "Where will you go, Jasmine?"

"I would like to visit Fangon, perhaps the Ents would have some news of the outside world."

"Jasmine?"

"Yes?"

"Come back safe. I will always keep a look out for you."

"I will come back, Haldir. Wait for me. Please, promise you'll wait for me?"

Haldir turned his face to hers, startled to hear such emotion. Jasmine's eyes were swimming in tears, but she blinked them away. Reaching over, she gave him a kiss on his lips, and then, she was gone.

Quicksilver was considered young by the older ents such as Treebeard. He loved to walk among his beloved pines. With his evergreen boughs and silvery moss on his body, he even looked like a pine. Quicksilver was what most ents would call hasty, for he was quick to laugh and equally quick to anger. Quicksilver was tending to his pines along the borders of the Fangon when he noticed a movement on the plains between Fangon and Lothlorien. He slowly straightened and cast his gaze upon it. At first, Quicksilver thought that it was a horse man, but on closer inspection, he saw that it was an elf. What was an elf doing on this patch of land. It has been ages since elf or ent have set foot in the unspoken boundary between Lothlorien and Fangon. Quicksilver was intrigued. He decided to wait and see, perhaps this elf have gotten wind of any entwifes…

Quicksilver watched while she approached. When she reached the shade of the first trees, she stopped and dismounted. Leading her horse forward, she moved slowly among the grunt trunks, sometimes stopping to lay a hand on the smooth bark. So, this elf was skill with tree-listening. All the better. Quicksilver saw the elf smile when she encountered an awake tree. Her progress was slow, thus it was that when she stopped for the night, the sun had already set and the first stars had appeared. Instead of lighting a fire, she merely tied her horse to a tree and spread her clock between two branches and slept on the tree.

Quicksilver was not weary, he just sunk his toes into the loamy soil and closed his amber eyes, listening to the rustling of his companions and their whispered talk. Many of them were aware of the she-elf, curious about her and contended to await her touch. Quicksilver let out a rumbling sign and cast his awareness out to his surroundings, becoming one with his precious trees as ents had always done for centuries untold.

Jasmine awoke to the thrills of a dawn bird as it greeted the sun. She smiled to herself, enjoying the feel of a breeze on her face and the dew on the leaves caressing her body. This wood welcomed her and was happy to provide her with comfort, not only of the body, but of the mind. She could almost feel the tension brought by the vision dissipate as the trees sent soothing thoughts to her, about the birds nesting in the branches and the warmth of sunlight on their leaves, or the coolness of the dark earth between their roots.

Suddenly, her mind sensed an ancient presence lingering near her tree. Sitting up, she glanced about, hoping to catch a glimpse of the ent. Seeing nothing amiss, she climbed down carefully, a trifle disappointed. She had hoped to meet an ent. After all, she had read about them in the books of lore and was eager to learn more. However, she supposed that since ents were so old, they could just blend in anywhere. Which was why, she did not cry out even though she was shocked when she turned around and found herself facing a wall of mossy bark. Looking up, she saw two deep set amber eyes that blinked at her. Then, she heard a low rumbling voice.

"Welcome to Fangon, lady elf."

Jasmine stayed with Quicksilver for over a month, in which she learnt many things. She was invited to drink some of that brew that only ents knew how to make, she learnt the speech of birds and animals and even plants that lived near the hill where Quicksilver rested. She recorded all that she had learnt in her journal, mindful that someday it would be stored in the treasure library in Lothlorien. From the hawks, she knew that there was a dark evil returning to Bara-dur in Mordor. From the many insects that flew her way, she found out that large parts of the forest are being cut and burnt down. Not just by men, but by orcs too. The number of roaming bands of orcs and another creature, much like the orcs but far more vicious and tolerant to sunlight were increasing rapidly and right now, many traveling abroad have brought news of evil doings in the south, below Gondor and in the north, beyond Mirkwood.

Jasmine was troubled by these dark tidings; she could feel the menace building up in the air. This was definitely not good, but what did these all meant? Was this some sort of scheme? Who or what is threatening the land? The orcs and southerners have increased their activities. Corsairs too were plaguing the shores. Were these just separate events, or do they lead to some higher motive? Jasmine signed as she pondered her thoughts. She has become fast friends with Quicksilver and it would be hard to leave. But leave she must. And soon, or else she would not be in time to save Haldir. She did not know how much time she had, how much time Haldir had.

Quicksilver was looking down at her from where he was standing at the edge of the large stone table Jasmine was sitting on. His mossy beard was moist from the morning dew and his shaggy hair was littered with brown leaves, but his face was a creased frown. He too was worried about the dark tidings. "Jasmine, time is like a river, it stops for nobody. For us, this river is but a meandering stream, slow and deliberate, but for you it is as quick a gushing waterfall, you must listen to its call and hear what time tells. Child, come I have something that might help you on your quest."

Quicksilver lead her deep into the forest, where sunlight could not penetrate the thick canopy. It was still and silent with nary a sound except the hollow whisper of the faint wind amongst the branches over head. After what seemed like a long time to Jasmine, Quicksilver stopped and placed her down from her perch on his shoulder. Jasmine looked around, but could see nothing out of ordinary, she tugged on Quicksilver's trunk, but Quicksilver took no notice of her, his ears trained on some hidden sound. Jasmine could only watch as her friend strode forward and knocked on the trunk of a giant pine. To her surprise, the silver bark peeled back at the spot Quicksilver knocked, revealing a silvery glint. Quicksilver reached in and drew out a magnificent sword. Jasmine could feel a sudden change in air surrounding her, almost as if the sword itself was warping the very substance that created it. It was about as long as Jasmine's arm and its blade were decorated with runes and patterns that Jasmine had never seen before. The sword hilt was long, designed to be wield with two hands, the binding and the blue jewel set in the pommel was of elvish make, but of no design that Jasmine has ever seen or heard of.

Quicksilver drew the sword out of its ancient scabbard and beckoned her over. Almost like in a dream, Jasmine came to him, her eyes drawn to the sword. She could hear the wonderful melody in the air; it seemed to be coming from that blue stone, calling to her. It was waiting for her, for so long, waiting to fulfill its purpose. _Bellasarod,_ it called to her, urging her to take up the hilt in her hands, to wield it in joyous battle. That song filled her head, so that she could think of nothing else, nothing but that gleaming blade that was compelling her forward. She drew even with Quicksilver and in one quick motion, grasped the hilt. Instantly, she could feel the hum of the music flowing in her veins; hear the song swell till it was all around her, enveloping her in its stillness and energy. In her minds' eye, she could see the many battles that this sword have help won, she felt the power of each ancient warrior who had wield the sword before her. She could taste the metallic taste of blood, smell the sour sweat that accompanied an army as it marched. In that instant, she knew that she was the master of this sword, just like she knew that it would kill all who touch it without its master permission. She released the hilt and the world seem sharpened to her senses. She glanced at Quicksilver.

"You would give me this sword,_ Bellasarod_?"

Quicksilver shook his head. "It is not I that gives. The sword, whose name means noble strength, chooses its own master. It chose you. You must take it. It would protect you on your journey."

Jasmine nodded and took the sword, sheath and belt, and buckled it on. It hummed under her touch, a comforting weight by her side. It was time for her to go.

After tucking her journal in her rucksack, along with a spare set of clothes and the bare essentials, Jasmine turn to Quicksilver to say goodbye. She looked at Quicksilver's amber eyes and green beard and choked back tears. Quicksilver could sense her unhappiness however and with one gnarled hand lifted Jasmine on his shoulder. He petted her clumsily and set off for the forest edge. Jasmine planned to make the journey to Rohan on foot for she had set her horse free upon reaching Mirkwood. She was armed with her bow, sword and knowledge, a formidable match, but she knew enough to be wary and keep an eye out for unseen dangers. Thus, she set off on the next leg of her journey across the grassy plains of Rohan.

At first it felt odd to her. The endless greenery under her feet and the undying blue over her head made her feel exposed and unprotected, for she grew up in the forests and was unused to the wide expanse of space. But after a few days of camping with a small smokeless fire and tramping pass unmarked and wild lands, she began to enjoy the wind on her face and freedom she felt to finally be on her own. Once, she had just stopped to rest when she suddenly heard a low thumping. Crouching low on the ground, she had crept up a small hill and peer over it. She saw a small group of orcs clutching their weapons and stamping their feet. They had a stallion trapped in a circle and were preparing to kill it, but every time they went near, he would rear up and strike at them with his hoofs. The orcs were wary, but even Jasmine could see that the horse was tiring and it was only a matter of time before the stallion's strength fail him.

Jasmine gripped the handle of her sword hard, letting the thrill of battle wash over her. She could feel the adrenaline pounding through her blood, rushing through her veins. In one fluid motion, she stood up and unsheathed her sword. Icy fire burned along its sleek blade as it sensed the battle light in Jasmine's eyes. The orcs didn't even have time to blink before they were cut down. Jasmine spun and twisted on her heels, as if dancing to a hidden music. The blade flashed and hummed in a bright arch around Jasmine's head, the halo of the noble avenging angel. Before long the orcs laid dead on the cold grit and Jasmine was kneeling by the stallion's flank. Gently, Jasmine whickered softly to him, soothing him with light pats on his heaving side. After assuring the stallion that she meant him no harm, she examined the stallion, looking for injuries physically, but mentally, she was probing the stallion's aura, checking for rips or tears that would signify a spiritual injury.

She had learnt this skill from Quicksilver, who said that it would come in handy later. So far, Jasmine had only practice this aura reading on plants and animals – and Quicksilver of course, but he was not really human or elf. All living things have an aura, it was like a life force, Jasmine could see it if she concentrated and looked out from the corner of her eye. It was like an envelope of color, plants have a very faint pale green, and most animals have an orange or yellow aura. She herself was a silvery blue sheen. Quicksilver has a silvery aura, after his name sake.

Jasmine still had to reach into her inner calm to see auras, not like Quicksilver would could pull open a window in his mind and read auras anytime he wanted. He could stay that way for days at a time, but Jasmine had only just mastered it and needed practice. Quicksilver said that one could actually hide one's aura from another's eyes, but Jasmine despair of ever learning it, in fact only really powerful wizards or elves could do that. Still Jasmine loved looking around her surroundings and seeing a multitude of bright light every where. To her it was like stepping into another world. Every time she did it, she felt like she was connected to the earth itself, in tune with the music of the universe.

After checking that the horse was alright, Jasmine applied a salve on the stallion's hind quarters where an orc managed to hurt it. Then leaving the horse where it was, she got around to burying the orcs, a nasty but necessary job. By the time she was done, it was almost dark, so she made camp nearby. The horse was still resting where it had lain down. Jasmine knew it would take care of itself, so she paid it no mind, however, she was startled when the horse followed her to her camp site and made no move to leave. Petting the horse's neck, Jasmine made clucking sounds with her tongue. The horse responded by flicking his tail and tossing his head back to look at her, as if to ask what do you want. Jasmine smiled.

"You don't want to go, do you, boy."

The horse flicked his tail again and suddenly laid down on the grass beside her.

"Well then, you'll just have to stick with me."

* * *

So... how do you like it? Please feedback so that I can improve. :) Thanks


End file.
